


Lay Your Healing Hands on My Chest

by JustWaiting



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Fabian is so far in the closet he thinks he's outside, M/M, he's just queer and doesn't know it, is it denial if you don't know?, so it's still canon compliant, takes place right where last weeks episode takes place, the title of this fic is a song... so you know it's gay, there's no Narnia on the otherside, this is short af, this was done literally 17 minutes before the next episode comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaiting/pseuds/JustWaiting
Summary: Fabian just wants to make sure The Ball is okay. That's all.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Lay Your Healing Hands on My Chest

The group sat and ate the tiny finger sandwiches being marched to them, with bigger entrées following, the group quiet and awkward.

"I'm sorry Zelda's pissed at you," Fig said, breaking the silence. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten tricked like that. I'm... I'm..."

"It's not your fault," the table argued at once.

"It's not," Sandra Lynn repeated, "And until you understand that, we'll keep telling you the truth- you are blameless in this."

Riz nods, before standing up, "She's right," he agreed, pushing his chair in and walking away.

"Wh-where are you going, The Ball?" Fabian asked, coming out of his slightly slouched position.

"I gotta piss," Riz stated, zipping between the tables towards a hostess for directions.

Fabian's eyes followed Riz before he too got up. "I too have to uhh... excuse me." and he chases after the teen.

The table is silent for a moment, before Kristen stands up quickly, making the chair scrape harshly against the floor. "Yeah," she says, pointing over her shoulders, "I too have to uhh..."

"No you don't," Sandra Lynn interrupted.

"Uhh... yes I do," Kristen insisted, even though she had frozen on the spot.

"No," Sandralynn repeated, "You do not. Sit down."

Kristen pouts before sitting grumpily in her seat with her arms crossed; ignoring Adaine's chuckling, Gorgug's wide eyes, and Fig's reluctant smile. Ragh also cracked a small smile with Cathilda and Tracker shaking their heads in exasperation.

"Fine."  
\------

"The Ball! The Ba- Riz, wait!"

Riz came to a stop, before turning to face him, an odd look on his face.

"Fabian... you called me by my name."

Fabian shrugs, "Yes, The Ball, it's not as if I've never done so before."

"You haven't," Riz states, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I have," Fabian huffs, pushing his fingers into his jean pockets.

"You haven't," Riz repeats, feet shifting and his hand twitching.

Fabian sighs, "I'm sure I have, The Ball, and this is entirely not what I came here to talk about; are you okay?"

Riz stopped fidgeting and looked at Fabian's face, "Am I okay?"

Fabian sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, before forcing it back to his pocket. "Yes. You were... dragged into a mirror and about to be sacrificed by one of your best friends, so the question isn't that unreasonable. Are you okay?"

Fabian's not sure when they got so close, but they are, and he's kinda amazed at how small Riz is at this moment. His stomach jolts and he thinks for a moment he must have eaten some bad food, which was impossible because the food here is impeccable, so he figures he must just feel very protective over one of his best friends. So he tells him that.

"The Ball... Riz," he sighs, looking down at his feet before looking Riz in the eyes, "You're... you're one of my best friends, and I just want you to be okay. This whole ideal... it's got me more shook up than I want to admit. That demented creature looked just like you, but wrong, and I- I was scared. So, I know I'm being very selfish, which, I suppose if very in character for me, but I need you to be okay. So... are you?"

Riz didn't answer verbally, just looked at Fabian with wide eyes, before breaking eye contact and blinking rapidly. "Yeah, yeah," He says, voice cracking. "I'm okay."

Fabian scoffed before stepping closer to Riz and grappling him into an embrace. "I know you aren't yet, but that's okay. You will be," He then let Riz go, and watched as he rolled so he wouldn't crash.

"Fabian!" He yelled, face flushed and annoyed, "Why'd you just DROP me like that?!"

"There was FAR too much emotional nonsense happening, it was making me uncomfortable. Now!" Fabian claps his hands, the somber moment passing, "I'm sorry that your Baron was not real, it must sting to have been catfished like that, but fear not! I, Fabian Aramais Seacaster, will help you find someone to help you get your kisses in with!"

"...No."

"Yes! I've always wanted to be a matchmaker, I have great people skills!"

"I still have to pee."

"Fear not, The Ball, I will help you find someone who will be a great partner. Oh! Maybe they'll like mysteries too!"

"Please stop."

"Maybe I'll ask Kristen for help, not Gorgug, he's awful at this, no offense. Who wouldn't tell their beloved their off for an adventure, maybe to never be seen again? Where's the drama in that?"

"Please, I'm begging you. Stop."

"Though, I do suppose there's a drama to this too..."


End file.
